Moving in with Chiyo Chan
by Pocky sticks and Choco Cornets
Summary: AU .New Kid Simon moves in with Chiyo Chan and starts his new life in Japan. Can he fit into the Japanese society as a Gaijin? Or will he be leaving with a sour look on his face? please read and review


**Azumanga Daioh: Moving In with Chiyo Chan**

**April...the time of year when school starts again, First Years begin a new chapter of their lives and Third Years prepare for College Exams. It's an entirely different world for Exchange Students, moving to Japan to be educated far away from their home lands. **

_''We will be arriving at Narita International Airport in Twenty Minutes, Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be soon landing''_

**Exchange Students were now no longer strange or unwelcome by Japanese Students, as long as they were able to speak the Japanese language and were friendly and obeyed the rules of the land then they would easily blend in, Which was good news for the Exchange Student that had just arrived in Japan to attend High School and hopefully College, if he was lucky enough. His name was Simon and having just turned Fifteen a couple of months back, joined an Exchange Program and a few weeks later was now stepping out of Narita Airport in the mid afternoon, about to start the most difficult and challenging three years of his young life. **

''Ok, so this is Japan...looks great'' smiled Simon ''Now...where do I go?''

**If he could figure out where to go first. Before he set off for Japan, he had made arrangements to catch a bus which would drop him off near his new home where he would be met and led to the residence of where he would be living from now on. **

''It's got to be around here somewhere, If I'm reading this map right, It should be around here'' said Simon

**Simon started looking around for a taxi or a bus but was unable to spot anything. He turned around to look the other way but was unable to get far due to the oncoming crowd of holiday goers stampeding towards him. He tried to run as fast as he could to avoid them but was caught and quickly became lost in the sea of tourists. By the time that they had all gone, Simon spotted a bus which turned out to be the reason for the rush in the first place, set off with out him towards the centre of Tokyo. **

''Oh great! Now what do I do?'' said Simon to himself as he grabbed his suitcase and started to walk. 

**Leaving the airport behind, Simon made his way down a street that was crowded, secretly hoping that someone could help him but he wasn't up to speed with the language quite yet, he had learned but he wasn't confident enough to speak it fluently just yet. If he could find a Police Officer or a Tourist Information centre he could find the house he was staying at. **

_''This is really bad! I'll end up sleeping on the streets at this rate'' _thought a worried Simon

**Simon had now being walking for an hour and had ended up at a bridge crossing a wide river. He was lost, suffering from Jet lack and was starting to get hungry. He sat down on a bench and rubbed his stomach as he watched the sun begin to slowly set. Crowds of people hurrying home passed by, not one stopped to offer him help. **

_''I'm starting to get scared now, I'm god knows where in Tokyo and I have no idea on where to go or do'' _thought Simon_ ''I start school soon as well''_

**Two small girls happened to pass by Simon as he was thinking about his next course of action. The Two were returning home from playing in a nearby park and wondered whether they should try and help Simon as he did have a puzzled expression on his face. **

''Umm excuse me mister, are you ok?'' asked a girl

_''Oh no, what do I do, I don't know how to respond to them'' _thought Simon

''Umm...hello, I am...loot'' said Simon in Japanese

**The girls started to giggle at his attempts to speak Japanese. Simon quickly realized that he had just spoke gibberish to them and went red from embarrassment.**

''Is this better'' said the other girl

''You...speak English?'' said Simon in shock and relief

''Yeah, we both can'' smiled the girls

''Oh good, I'm lost and I need help'' begged Simon

''Sure thing mister, where do you need to go'' smiled the girls

''Well...could you take me to a police station please?'' asked Simon

''You mean the place where all the bad guys go?'' asked the other girl

''Yeah, that's the place'' smiled Simon

''Have you been bad?'' laughed the girls

''Ummm no'' replied Simon

''We're were only kidding anyway, follow us mister'' said the girls who both grabbed him and dragged him away.

**Simon felt relieved that someone was now helping him find his way. He had thought that he would be have ended up sleeping on the bench. After a twenty minute walk or should I say drag, Simon with his suitcase in tow arrived at a local police station. **

''Here we are!'' said the girls

''Umm thank you very much'' smiled Simon 

''We hope you find where you want to go'' they replied before running off down the street

**With a deep breath, He stepped inside the Police Station and walked up to the info desk where a female police officer was sat. **

''How can I help you this evening?'' asked the Police Officer

''Umm? Do you speak English?'' asked Simon in some Japanese that he did know

**The officer shook her head to tell him that she didn't speak English but she called another officer over to speak with him.**

''What seems to be the problem?'' asked the Officer

''Oh good, I thought noone here spoke English

''I do a little'' admitted the Officer

''I'm looking for this street'' said Simon as he showed the street on a map that was given to him.

**The officer looked at the map very carefully.**

''Ah yes, I know that area but your you are very far away from it'' said the Officer

''Oh no! I'll never get their now'' moaned Simon

''I'll have to give you a lift then'' replied the Officer ''But I'll need to see your Passport''

**Showing the officer his papers, he was taken outside and was put into a Police Car. The Officer then set off through Tokyo, to take Simon to his new home. After an hour of traffic jams, steep hills and driving up narrow roads, the Police Car arrived at the destination just as the Sun disappeared from the sky. **

''If you just walk down that street their'' pointed the Officer ''It's the biggest house that you'll see'' 

''Thank you so much...I am really grateful'' smiled Simon

''Just doing my job'' replied the Officer ''Oh and be careful in future, get used to the area, that way you won't have to beg for directions again''

''I will, but I'm a little confused as well'' said Simon

''Why is that?'' asked the Officer curiously

''Well I was told back home that Officers here were unkind to Foreigners'' said Simon

''It's true, I've heard them rumours as well but the truth is that only a few officers are really like that'' admitted the Officer ''Some foreigners have caused trouble before but nothing major, people like someone to blame but it's only a very small amount of people''

''But why?'' asked Simon who had always wanted to know the reason ''What have people like me done to deserve that treatment?''

''Well I believe that some don't want Japan to turn into the new America or Europe by letting other people in, some would prefer if Japan stayed the way that it is but more people are accepting foreigners nowadays'' explained the Officer ''If you ask me I think that people make it a big deal for no reason, It's not like Japan is the only country in the world to deal with Foreigners in a way that some people find unacceptable is it?''

''So what should I do?'' asked Simon who was a bit concerned about his well being ''I'm not going to be singled out am I?''

''Keep your head up and don't cause trouble'' smiled the Officer ''Oh and learn the language as well, that should make a major difference and will make life easier for you if you can talk to people''

''I still feel a bit uncertain'' admitted Simon

''You'll be fine, I helped you out not just because of my job but because I liked the look of you'' admitted the Officer

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Simon

''You were brave enough to come to Japan despite the rumours you heard and despite not speaking fluent Japanese you tried to find your way anyway, in other words I think your brave'' said the officer ''But don't try it again''

''Really? I never expected to hear that from an officer'' admitted Simon

''You''ll be ok kid'' said the officer ''Now good luck and welcome to Japan''

**The Officer got into his car and after a friendly wave, set off back. Simon was pleased with the advice that he had received and would do well to remember it for future events. Darkness surrounded Tokyo and he decided to get a move on to his home. Following the Officer's instructions he walked down the street and looked out for the big house which he spotted straight away. The Officer was right, It was big, Simon was stood in front of a massive green gate with a doorbell. At first Simon was a little afraid to ring it but he figured it's either ring it or sleep outside until the morning. **

''Ok here we go'' said Simon as he pushed the button

**A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Simon thought that noone was in and that he had the wrong house but their wasn't any bigger houses around. Had the officer dropped him off on the wrong street? Or was he just messing with Simon because he was different? But as he thought about it, he heard a small voice.**

''Hello? Who is it'' said the sweet voice

**Simon turned to see a red headed girl staring at him on a screen above the doorbell.**

''Ummm is this the Mihama Residence?'' asked Simon

''Yes it is'' politely replied the girl

''And does a Chiyo Mihama live here?'' Asked Simon

''That's me!'' cheered Chiyo

''Oh thank goodness!'' said Simon

''Can I ask who is speaking please?'' asked Chiyo

''Oh right, My name is Simon and-

''Oh your here!'' cheered Chiyo ''When I didn't see you get off the bus I got so worried!''

''Yeah, their was a problem with that'' said Simon

''You must be starving...please come in'' smiled Chiyo

**The gate opened revealing a massive garden that led up to the big house. Simon stepped inside and the gates shut behind him. Making his way through the garden, Simon noticed a big white dog fast asleep near the front door.**

_''Oh god! They said they had a dog but I hadn't imagined that it would be...that big!'' _thought Simon

**Sneaking past the dog, Simon knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and stood before him was Chiyo in a pair of Red Pyjamas. **

''I'm so happy now!'' cheered Chiyo ''Please come on in to your new home''

''Thank you'' smiled Simon

**Putting his suitcase down, Simon was amazed at the size of the house. He also appeared to notice that noone else was here.**

''Ummm Chiyo? Where are you parents?'' asked Simon

''Oh their away on business for a while'' smiled Chiyo

''Wait! You mean that they left you by yourself!'' said a surprised Simon

''Oh I'm used to it'' said Chiyo ''And I'm not any more because your here now'' cheered Chiyo

''Still, that's a bit extreme don't you think?'' said Simon

''Oh my parents trust me, and I have Mr Tadakichi to protect me'' said Chiyo

''Who's that?'' asked Simon

''He's behind you'' pointed Chiyo

**I turned to look behind me but all I saw was the dog.**

''The...the dog?'' I said

''That's him'' smiled Chiyo

''Wow, that's some protection'' admitted Simon

''Well, he's more of a gentle dog, he would never hurt anyone unless I was in serious danger'' admitted Chiyo

''So he...won't hurt me will he?'' asked Simon

''Oh no, you can pet him if you want'' said Chiyo

**Simon slowly reached down towards Mr Tadakichi, hoping that he wasn't about to lose his right arm. He stroked the head and as soon as his hand had made contact, Mr Tadakichi woke up and stared straight at Simon, he didn't bark or growl...he just stared at Simon. **

''He...he isn't doing anything'' said Simon

''Like I said, he's a gentle dog'' smiled Chiyo ''Mr Tadakichi, meet our new friend...Simon'' cheered Chiyo

**Simon then let out a massive yawn. Chiyo suggested that they should go to bed, When Mr Tadakichi entered the house, Chiyo locked the doors and Simon's first day and the longest day of his life in Japan had now ended. **

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter 

Chiyo shows Simon around the city


End file.
